Way of the Cosmos
by Skykit
Summary: a young sorcerer get transported to narutos world and they must team up or a evil unlike any other will destroy them both.if the people dont destroy his new friends first. Skykit is here for a reason..is this it? SAkOC
1. Two stars, two different worlds

Hello there you all! First fanfic so work with me here! Read & Review! Oh and no flames plz! Ill just stomp them out so don't waste your time. Lol

"Now my young apprentice we shall set out to see where this anomaly came from. And what its intentions are." said the old man. He was haggard at first sight but wisdom shone through his eyes. Wisdom beyond all understanding. This is because he has lived for countless generations. A family secret of untold immortality that no one else knew except for the Old Ones. The Old Ones are a mysterious lot who keep to themselves in their own home but the chances of you even seeing one was a rare sight indeed. The old magician motioned for his young apprentice, not yet even 15 yrs of age. The magic user had been training this young man all his life, in the arts of magic and sorcery, white magic and black, surprising how a random choice among the nursery wards would actually become an extremely adept student, learning far quicker than expected. Too bad the lad didn't speak much however. The young boy had emerald eyes and light blue hair with a light sandy tone of skin. Today was a special day for the boy and excitement shone from out his eyes. The old man smirked at this. 'SkyKit has been waiting to wear his new bright yellow robes

ever since he got them. Heh the lad seems as energetic as I was at his age. Whoa. That now seems way way way long ago' thought the man 'Anyway we should be off! Who am I too dawdle?' With that he and Skykit headed out the door towards an unknown calling. Soon after, the old man threw down his bagging and slumped down on the ground, breathing heavily. "Woo. Not as young as I used to be. Need a little rest then well be off me lad." Skykit tear dropped. They had only just got out the door when he slumped. "Ok I'm ready! Let's go!"

They arrived, slow but they got there. And Skykit noticed all the debris off past mountains strewn about as if dust. "What could have caused this?' he thought to himself. He looked to his mentor questioningly. The old man had a look of grimness about it that made Skykit wonder whatever the matter was. "Tis a bad omen that you see young apprentice but let's not tarry on any longer. We must find what caused this…ill check over there and you check over there. Yell my name if you find anything okay?" Skykit nodded. With that they searched. Hours passed on and yet they found nothing.

(A/n: story will now be told from Skykit's perspective.)

Weary and unable to find what my mentor seeks I lay about on my back to relax. The old coot wasn't here so I could relax a little. The day was beautiful and the sun was shining ever so brightly. This made me happy. So happy in fact that without realizing it, I was singing a little tune.

"When the winds blow through the plains,"

All that was mild and tame,

Is never more.

For wild ambition come forth like a mountain.

Lava erupts like a fountain.

When the wild winds blow

You will know

How it is to soar above the clouds

How it is to see the beauty we are endowed

In this beautiful land of fantasy.

A slow steady thrumming interrupted my revere. I shoot up unto my feet and gaze keenly for whence the sound came. A glow of green took my attention. I walk over to it and find a most dazzling crystal I have ever seen before. It had so many different streaks of green! Some of them I've never seen! I reached my hand slowly to take it and as I got nearer it throbbed louder and louder. Faster and faster. The rhythm kept me going and as my hand closed over it I felt a sudden surge of power. Ancient and powerful. And then a searing pain took over. My forehead burned more than anything else. It was like I had died and gone to hell. After an eternity the pain subsided. I gasped as my body shook with so much coldness despite the sun. I coughed to catch my breath. A pounding of earth and my mentor was beside me, worried. "What happened Skykit? What happened to you?"

I gazed up at the father-figure I have cherished for so long. One that has always kept a smile no matter what. But that face I saw for a minute as he looked at me then with an utter rage. Pushing me away and hitting me square in the jaw. I stumble back bewildered. "Alien scum! What have thou done to my apprentice! You have taken over his body! You shall pay for this!" with that my mentor started charging up his special technique. A blue aura formed around him. I tried to speak to ask him what was going on. But I couldn't. My voice was gone. "Ten Jitsu Kobo Ryun!" He shot a blue ball of flame at me. Instincts instantly made me move to the side and before I realized I was making some strange seals. I stopped myself. I couldn't attack my own mentor! I needed to get out of there! Anywhere was fine. I just needed out of there. So I ran. I ignored the angry cries from behind me. I ran and I ran till I couldn't run anymore. I stopped and dropped face first into the ground near a pond. My throat was dry so I crawled over to gulp from the water. When I was done I caught sight of myself. I was the same except for my eyes had taken the color of the stones and my black pupils were now black stars. And the crystal had infused itself with my forehead. No wonder my mentor didn't recognize me. Im totally different. Who knew such a small change could make me a different person? I sigh and weep silently in my mind for now I have no home and no future in which to look upon. I gazed at the stars and automatically picked out a big one above me and wished that I would find a better place…

On that distant star, another person was in turmoil. Uzamaki Naruto walked down the street to his one-room apartment. (A/n: gotcha with that "No naruto in this chap thing" didn't I?) Still feeling the lump on his head, naruto sighed. 'He didn't have to go that far.'

(Flashback)

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were enjoying a little time at the beach. Naruto was playing with the waves and Sasuke ignored the attachment to his arm. Wearing a fitting two piece pink swimsuit was Sakura. Naruto noticed and started to drool. He then noticed how sasuke was just ignoring her even when she did all this for him! "Grrr. Where does he get the right to ignore sakura-chan like that! I mean look at her! Shes friggin' sexy and yet you still don't even notice her. Man, if you weren't so hyped up on this whole avenger thing and at least have a little fun in a while you'd be happy. But look at you. Always so distant." Naruto then realized he'd been thinking aloud and that sasuke was glaring at him with so much hatred. Sakura-chan as well.

"Don't say that about sasuke-kun! You don't know him!"

Sasuke appeared in a blur to my face and hissed loudly, "You know nothing about me. So I suggest you stay out of it. And another thing if you don't like it, leave. No one wants you on this team anyway. You're nothing but a dobe. Always will be. You'll never become Hokage. It's all but a dream. A fantasy for you. So forget it." Naruto was enraged. "I will become Hokage!" and charged, kunai in hand. He slashed at sasuke who nimbly dodged. Somewhat slow for he was surprised naruto was carrying a weapon in his pants besides. You know...Anyway, sasuke jumped backwards and formed some seals "Dragon fire blast!" and a stream of fire emerged that looked somewhat like a dragon. Naruto jumped in the air. "Oh yeah! I got something too! Doppelganger!" with those words a hundred doppelgangers of naruto appeared and flew at sasuke. But this was an old trick and sasuke was ready, "Volcanic eruption!" the dragon went into the ground and all was still …for a moment then utter fire all over came up and quickly destroyed the shadow clones. Naruto was singed and weak, but okay. Sasuke walked over to naruto and smashed his head in. causing him to lose consciousness.

(End Flashback)

Naruto didn't know what to do. He was never this down before. Even the prospect of Ramen didn't intrigue him. The hole in his stomach would never be filled with food. 'All I want is someone to like me for who I really am. And who treats me with respect. Iruka is a father to me but even he keeps a distance. Kakashi I can't stand because of hes perverted and gets on my nerves. Naruto sighed. He opened his door and locked it behind him. He trudged his way to his cot and lay on his back and gazed at the window to his side. He noticed one big star in particular. He wished, on that star, for a true friend.

Well that was a long chappie wasn't it! Funny, it only took me 1 hour to type this. From pure "on the spot" writing! Anyways hope you liked the chapter there will be more don't worry (maybe a little shorter but long enough) remember R&R!


	2. The Awakening

oyo everybody! the second chapter to a masterpeice has arrived.! just joking about the masterpiece not the second chapter. anyways i dont own naruto or any other stuff blah blah blah...man i can understand why people hate this so much. any way REVIEW!

* * *

(Skykit)

I awoke to the sun blazing through my eyelids. I turn my head away from the sun and notice I'm not in a clearing anymore! Quicker than lightning I get up on my feet and gaze at my surroundings. A dense growth of shrubbery and trees surrounds me. My mind begins to spin at an alarming rate and pain shoots up my arms and into my shoulders. I blank out for a sec as I hit the ground. Rubbing my forehead, I open my eyes again and look down at my arms and anger seethes through me. For around both my arms are weird chains. I struggle vainly against the chains as if I might break them. "Uh uh. I wouldn't tire your self out. It'll just make it worse for you." Says a voice hidden in shadows and trees. "So you've finally awoken? Heh. Now I don't have to carry your body all over the place. You can get up and drag along by yourself." The man steps out to where I could see him. A weird man he was. Dressed unfamiliar to what im used to. Tattered cloaks of brown and strips of gray, weird shaped knives at his legs and waist, and a forehead band with a symbol on it with a slash through it. The man guessed my quizzical look and sneered at me. "Ye must be new to these parts or should I say ...New to this world?" now my quizzical look has risen to comic extremes. "Oh so ya don't know? Well I guess I could tell ya since im going to sell you off as some kind of freak show anyway.Hahah!" "Anyway im what you call a missing-nin. A ninja who has betrayed his village. Hey don't give me that look! I know what I did and im happy that I did. Couldn't stand the goody act. Again these knives we call kunai and all ninja carry them. Very useful at times. Well guess that's all you need to know…kitty." With that he barked a hoarse laugh. I raised my eye once again to the "missing-nin". He looked at me and asked, "Oi ya can't say you don't know what im talking about? Look at yourself! Ya got a blue silky tail and ears on the top of you! And man your canines are pretty long if I do say so myself." I glanced at the areas that he spoke of. And I gasp in shock. What he said was true! How did this happen? Is it the stones power? It must be, but enough of that for now. I must find a way to escape from this nefarious man. "But anyway ye might as well get up now, were heading out." With that he used his hands to make a few seals in the air and I felt the chains dragging me upward to my feet. Heh. So it's some kind of "ninja" magic. Very well he shall see my magic. Im not very good but it's a chance I have to take in order to escape. I open my palms and utter a few words silently," am sens do". The chains melt away in flame and the missing-nin turns sharply around in shock. "What? Those chains should've bound you, be you ninja or sleeping shinobi! That's impossible!"

I smirk openly. This might not even give me a sweat. "Two moves and you're done."

He explodes in anger. "Two move eh? Ill hold you to that slave!" He rushed forward in a blink. These guys are fast! But not faster than my magic. I clap my hands together and cry "Force Push!" The air around me blows out in a bubble of force knocking the missing-nin into the air, yelling. 'Time to finish this.' I raise my hands into the air and yell "Meteor!" (A/n: attack spells don't require enchantment words. But trivial stuff as in burning metal chains does.) A ball of fire pops out from nowhere to strike the missing-nin before he hit the ground. But nothing hits the floor except ash. Well that was...interesting. I gaze about the camp and notice a pack. I go over to it and search. All I find are some emergency rations and some of those dirty cloaks. I look at my own robes and notice they're too bright. If I don't want to stand out for others like that Nin then I better switch these. So I take the rations and switch to the brown cloak and robes. My tail (geez im still not used to having it.) felt very uncomfortable under the robe as it was tightened against my back. I decided to rip a hole so my tail could extend and move around. Now that I was a bit more comfortable I headed out…..with nowhere to go.

(Two days later)

After exhausting the rations I was ravenous. Hungry and with out water I was a wreck. I had to chew on tree bark to keep me going. I had to keep thinking 'its just really hard jerky' or I would've been worse for wear. I move about, lost, not knowing where a village might be; only the trees would know. A blur of red and I m upon it, biting into its fleshy meat. Blood spilling into my mouth but I don't care just the feel of it and the meat was all I cared about. I stop my self too late. The red cat is dead, and the blood isn't on my hands it's on my face and down my throat. I am no longer hungry. But I need to get the blood out of my throat. So I use my ears to search for a nearby river. (These things are useful once you get used to it) I hear the sound of running water near to my west and I head for it. With more speed and strength due to my…feast. I shudder at the memory.

(Naruto and co.)

"You have to be kidding me? Why is it that stupid cat all the time? Cant we get a different mission?" Naruto yelled, a little bit loudly. Iruka and Kakashi sighed. They knew that the cat kept going away but no matter how much Naruto was right, it's a ninja's duty to complete any mission assigned to them. Still Naruto complained. So Iruka used his best trick, "Naruto you do this mission and ill treat you to ramen." Naruto was out of the door in a blur "be right back!" kakashi leaned toward iruka, "You know how much Naruto eats?"

"yeah.sigh"

"And you realize you're going to be broke?"

"Nope."

"How?"

"Im going to hide for a week in the hokages secret closet. In a week Naruto will forget all about it."

Kakashi thought for a second, "You realize that Naruto will hunt you down for that ramen?" Iruka nodded and quickly said, "Yeah that's why im going away for a while. See ya in a week..Or two!" with that the teacher flew off. Leaving a trial of dust behind him. Kakashi prayed for that mans life if Naruto ever found him. Better not act like you know anything. He reached into his left pocket and produced a Come Come Paradise novel. With that he sat down and threw himself into his book.

Team seven searched all the places they knew the cat likes to go. But with no luck. Sasuke humphed. He usually found the cat easily. But today isn't just his day. Naruto and Sakura were having no luck either. "Dammit! Where is that stupid bastard cat?" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura sighed, "I don't know either Naruto."

Inner Sakura: If it was up your ass you'd know where it was you dimwit!

Sasuke said not a word. "Well its gotta be somewhere around here." Naruto fumed. Sasuke shrugged.

Suddenly Sakura got an idea. The light bulb and everything. "Why don't we get Kiba to help? His dog

could sniff the cat out and everything." Sasuke smirked, "well at least one of us has a good idea." Naruto

just gawked at Sakura. "What?" she asked. Naruto pointed and asked "Where did that come from?"

And for once, Sakura actually laughed at naruto's antics.

* * *

well should get started on third chapter soon. but all work and no play makes me a very dull and tired dude. anyway REVIEW! 


	3. Intertwined

Oyo! It's me again! Third chapter up! And don't worry I wont give up on this fanfic!

Anyways thx to Fie-sama for reviewing! You're the best!

**(Skykit)**

After refreshing myself by the river and walking around I saw this forest in a new light.

The sun shining ever so brightly leaves rustling in the soft wind. 'Ahh. It's good to be alive.' I thought.Breaking from my reverie, I start walking aimlessly again. This time with a lighter heart. I even took up a sorcerer's traveling chant. Good luck song for sorcerers.

"_Crimson hearts, bloody battles"_

_Lust for power in our eyes_

_Killing for pleasure_

_Mercy is for the weak_

_A sorcerer does_

_Dream of power_.

I stop myself. That wasn't the good luck chant! Where in the name of the golden suns did that come from? I must be going crazy. I shake my head. Okay no more traveling sorcerer songs for me. So I continue my endless journey.

**(Naruto and co.)**

"Ugh. I know hated the cat but this is just horrible!" whined Naruto. Sakura was still in a sickened stance. The cat had been literally mauled. Right down to the bone. Only the head remained. Fully intact. Sasuke just gazed uninterested at the cat. "Cat had it coming' to him." He said casually. "Whatever man! As ninja we need to find this...this...sicko and bring him to justice! Probably a missing-nin or something!" Naruto yelled. Sakura nodded. "I will go. If he can only handle a cat then I can definitely handle this." Sasuke sighed, "If you didn't say missing-nin I would've had no part in it but since you did I might as well protect you weaklings."

"Hey thanks man!" Naruto cheered. It took him a few seconds to realize it.

"Hey I'm not weak!" Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and muttered 'whatever'. He turned and left saying behind his back, "Come on you two, let's get this guy and get it over with." Naruto and Sakura chased after him.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had found some tracks and were following it at a breakneck pace. They had nearly lost the trail at the river and found it again but they had lost much time. They traveled speedily and stealthily together as one. They pass out of the forest and happen upon a strange and alien sight. "What the hell is that?" Naruto yells. Sasuke gaze seems to faze right through the creature. All Sakura could do was, the unthinkable…She latches onto the creature and cries, "Oooooo it's so cute! Can we keep him?" Naruto and Sasuke jaws drop. "Whaaaaaaaaaat?" they say in unison. Sakura gets all teary-eyed at Naruto because of course it doesn't affect Sasuke. "Pleeeeeease?" Naruto can't seem to say anything. "Um...Sasuke...Help me!" he pleads. Sasuke disappears in a blur and next thing you know he's attacking the creature! "Sasuke don't!" Sakura yells. Sasuke is heedless of her. Learned how to drown her out. But the creature wasn't as helpless as it seemed. It took the stick it had been using as a walking stick and used it to defend himself. Sasuke couldn't find an opening, so he backed off a distance. They were now face to face. "Who are you? And what do you want?" he questions. The creature just smiled and said nothing. "Who or what are you? I know you killed the cat. I smell its blood on your skin." The creature seemed to ponder this and shuddered, almost at the memory. Then it spoke. "Sorry but traveling for days on end without food or water kind of makes a person do things a little rashly." Its voice was cool and almost reassuring. Sasuke humphed. "So then what are you doing wandering around the forest?"

The creature just smirked sarcastically at Sasuke, "Oh just walking."

"Fine then. You won't tell me so ill just have to beat it out of you. Sharingan!" The creature looked interested for a minute then just laughed silently and sat down. Anger boiling him now Sasuke attacked, kunai in each hand. Still smiling the creature was. Sasuke threw both kunai at the creature. The creature didn't move. The kunai landed millimeters away from it. "Sasuke stop this!" sakura yelled. Naruto just watched the battle in earnest. Sasuke formed 3 signs with his hands. Naruto knew this move well. "_Dragonfire_!" The creature's eyes widened as the fire overtook him…

laughsI'm sorry laughs for the cliffhanger. But you'll see what happens in the next chapter. Man I'm evil. Ok ok guess ill be nice and do no more cliffies. AnywayREVIEW! How many times do I have to say it?


	4. The Demon's name

Oyo everybody! (I'm saying that a lot aren't I? should make that my tag line.) Anyway I got REALLY BORED! And decided to do 2 chapters in one day! Anyway Disclaimer: I own Naruto posters and the books but the copyright laws and patents are all belonging to …the person who made Naruto! Too lazy to get a book and see who the author is.

The flames died quickly leaving naught but smoke in their wake. Thick and a dark gray smoke. "No!" sakura cried. "He hasn't even done anything wrong! Why Sasuke? Why?"

"Shut up woman!" Sasuke snapped. Even he didn't know why he suddenly attacked. Naruto just shrugged. 'Humph. Guess that creature wasn't that strong' Sasuke had a poking feeling behind him and as he turned he saw the creature, grinning. "Miss me?" Sasuke was shocked at first but regained his composure and attacked. The creature sighed and brought up his stick. "Guess not" Sasuke struck again and again with all his skill. And yet still the creature deflected him. Barely moving. Except for jumping around like a fool and grinning…the whole time. 'Dammit' Sasuke thought 'why can't I hit him?' the creature jumped a good distance away and called out, "this has gone on long enough. Let's say we end this peacefully and just tell me where the nearest village is? I'm really hungry." And just at that moment his stomach just had to growl! The creature turned reed with embarrassment. "Told ya' I was hungry." Sasuke glared and attacked again. But Naruto interfered by knocking Sasuke to the ground. "Enough! This is stupid! Sasuke you should be embarrassed to hell you idiot. And did you even listen to what sakura asked you? Over a million times?" Sasuke just shrugged and walked off. He stopped a short distance away and called over his shoulder, "thought the presence I felt was a monster and found you. My mistake cause he's right behind you." Naruto, Sakura and the creature looked behind them and sure enough there was a 20 ft tall ogre demon with bright red eyes and green skin wielding a very, very big club. Sakura screamed and Naruto gasped. The creature just listed off all the most profane words he knew. "I got this!" Naruto yelled absorbing some of kyuubi's chakra into him he powered up and assaulted the ogre with his most devastating moves. The ogre was not affected. "Hohoh. I eat foxes like you for snacks. And so I will." He snatched Naruto from the air with speed that belied his size. Sakura screamed more. "Sasuke! Help Naruto!" Sasuke smirked, "the dope put this on himself. Not my problem." "How can you be so heartless!" sakura yelled

"easy." Before Sasuke realized it the creature had jumped up to the ogre stick in hand.

"Oh what's that a toothpick?" the ogre taunted. "Good ill need that after I eat this fox."

"Whipping willow!" the creature yelled and a giant tornado formed around the creature caused by fast moving moves. Each one striking the ogre with devastating blows. Oh and the ogre felt them. No actually I take that back he felt the first one then his head fell off and he felt no more. Dropping down and catching Naruto in the process. The creature his eyes from everyone. He laid Naruto down softly passed by sakura who thanked him and went to Naruto to tend his wounds. The creature got to where Sasuke was and showed his eyes, anger coursing through him like a flaming arrow. "Traitorous coward!" and struck Sasuke with a sound WHOCK! Sasuke recoiled in shock. No-one had ever struck him like that! No-one dared do that and call him a coward! Sasuke was seething with anger but did nothing. For this…demon was stronger than he could ever imagine. The demon started to walk away, muttering, 'these people are just wasting my time.' "wait!" sakura yelled. The demon stopped and turned to look at her. She blushed lightly and said "There's a village not too far from here. That's our village. You could stay with me as well or with Naruto if you want. As thanks for saving us. Would you like to come with us?" the demon smiled brightly, long canines showing to full extent, "I would love to."

Sakura suddenly remembered something, "Wait what's your name?" the demon smirked, got unto his knees before sakura and said, "My name is Skykit. And I am at your command beautiful." Sakura blushed. Naruto blenched. Sasuke stood stone cold still.

Well they finally met. And it's about time! Anyway review! Let me repeat that…REVIEW!


End file.
